


What's A Little Recon Amongst Friends?

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [71]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Non Canonical Immortal, Old Lovers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fallout can always be expected from inter-agency liaisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Little Recon Amongst Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to 'When the Sky Falls'. And someone needs to write Nick Fury/M now!

"Have you lost your God damned mind?" Nick Fury demanded, looking down at the woman sitting on a piece of broken sea wall. 

Charlotte glanced up at the incensed SHIELD director. "It's a possibility, considering."

The man sitting next to her leaned closer. "That would be your boss, I assume?" he asked softly.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "So he likes to think."

The vein over Fury's good eye was pulsing. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Why, recon, of course, just like you asked, Nicholas," she replied sweetly. Scanning the shore, she then turned to her companion. "I believe the area is secure, don't you, Mr. Bond?"

"Oh, yes, very secure," he replied before taking a swig from the bottle he held in his hand.

"Excuse me, Commander Bond, but I believe your superiors are looking for you. You might want to take care of that," Fury suggested, the command clear. 

Bond smiled lazily. "I'm sure she is; M isn't the most patient of women. But you'd know that, wouldn't you, Colonel?" He nodded in acknowledgment at Charlotte's raised eyebrow of query, and a speculative expression appeared on her face. "The Director is right though, I should be going." Handing Charlotte the bottle, he brushed her lips with his, and she briefly rested her cheek against his.

"Let's keep in touch this time, James."

"I'd like that." He stroked her hair before getting to his feet. He didn't say anything else as he strode away.

Charlotte looked up at Fury, who was standing, arms akimbo, watching Bond as he turned a corner and out of their sight. "Oh, Nicholas, do stop glowering and sit down." 

Snorting, he did as she asked. "You are unbelievable."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, you need me to draw you a picture? Fine! You're a SHIELD agent—"

"Consultant," she interjected with a snap.

He ignored her. "A SHIELD agent who has an association with a God damned British Double OO agent, and doesn't think it's worth mentioning! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it was none of your business," she shot back.

"You were wrong!"

"Need to know; and you didn't need to know!"

"Not your decision to make, Charlotte," he ground out.

"For God's sake, Nicholas, you're jealous! Jealous I cheated on you with another secret agency. It really isn't an attractive quality," she said with mock sadness. 

"I am not jealous!" 

"Have a drink—" she handed him the bottle "—it'll make you feel better."

He exhaled sharply. "Charlotte…." He shook his head and took a drink. "There are days—"

"Days I make you stir crazy. Yes, I know. I think that was every day during the war, if I recall."

"Not every day." This time he smiled. 

"Only most of them?"

"Maybe."

The two fell silent, remembering the past, passing the bottle of scotch back and forth. 

"We did this before, watching the ocean after a firefight, in Marseille. Except it was brandy."

"I remember," she said. 

"It may have been seventy years ago, but it doesn't seem like that long."

"It never does, Nicholas."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, for misleading you about the mission, telling you it was just recon. You know things have been strained with Stark lately, and having you here…it just seemed like the smart thing to do if things went south. He trusts you. You're a calming influence."

"You should have told me. I don't like being manipulated, Nicholas, and if it happens again…well, you probably won't like the outcome." She wasn't angry anymore, but she was implacable. 

"Understood."

"Then I accept your apology."

He nodded, and then asked, "So will I ever get to hear the story of how you and Bond met? I'm given to understand it's quite the tale."

"She wouldn't tell you?"

"M? No, told me it was classified." His aggravation was apparent, but for once, it was not being directed at Charlotte. "Damned woman," he muttered.

Charlotte laughed. "Tell you what; I'll agree to tell you my story if you tell me yours. I'm insanely curious now."

"It was a long time ago. But, fine." 

"It's a deal then." She very much wanted to know just what Nicholas and M had gotten up to back in the days before they became the heads of their respective agencies. "I suppose we should get back."

He shook his head. "They can handle it, and besides, we haven't finished the bottle yet." 

"A fair point." She took a drink. "And we really should make certain this area is secure. I mean, you can never be too sure, right?"

"Never can," he agreed. 

End


End file.
